


Good Morning

by reijeux



Series: Tidal Wave Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly short and sweet morning where Erwin has a child for an alarm clock, and his wife is pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not like I have another fic I need to work on anyway. [that was a lie]  
> Takes place in the Tidal Wave-verse where Erwin is a cop and Mikasa works in fashion. This is not the sequel I’ve been telling people about.  
> Also the child does not have a name yet because I got lazy I'M SORRY

He was forcefully pulled from sleep thanks to the feeling of a small hand patting repeatedly at his face. With a groan, he cracked an eye open to see his child alarm clock.

“Daddy,” the small girl whispered, continuing to pat his cheek. “Daddy, time to wake up.”

“Give me five more minutes, pumpkin…” He closed his eyes. Usually, he would have been up by now, but issues at the station kept him later than he had hoped.

His request was met with silence; he knew she was still there, most likely staring at the actual alarm clock beside the bed, working on her numbers.

The man gradually began drifting back to sleep before he was met with more patting on the face.

“Daddy, it’s time to wake up!”

“Five more minutes…” He kept his eyes closed.

He felt the bed shift as the child climbed on and sat on him, “Wake uuuuuup. Wake up! Waaaaake UP!” More pats to the face.

“Small child.” Reaching an arm back, he wrapped it around the little girl and pulled her into a tight hug under the blankets, refusing to open his eyes. “Small child, shhh.”

A short moment of silence.

And then a whisper, “Daddy, wake up.”

“Why?”

“'Cuz Mommy said so.”

The man gave his daughter a loving squish, before murmuring, “Why don’t you just snuggle with me the rest of the morning, hm? How about that?”

“’Kay!” She hugged him the best she could, clutching tightly to his tank top with small fists.

Once again, he found himself dozing off before feeling someone tug on the blankets.

“Erwin.”

“Noooooo.”

“Erwin, the ultrasound is today.”

He opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed slightly, “That’s today? I thought it was tomorrow?”

“It’s today.”

“But… tomorrow?”

“It was tomorrow yesterday.”

“But--”

“ _Erwin_.”

With a sigh and a chuckle, Erwin threw the covers off, causing the child he was holding to squeal at the sudden feel of cold air. He let go of the girl so he could sit up, stretching himself out with a slight groan before looking at his wife. It had barely been five months, so she was noticeably pregnant at this point.

As he stood up, their daughter slid off the bed as well, rushing over to her mother’s side and hugging her leg.

“You’ve eaten already, right? What’d you have?”

“Everything.” This was a running joke between the two of them, during this pregnancy and the last, though Erwin was always afraid that she’d actually mean it one day.

After pecking Mikasa on the lips, he followed her and their child out of the room and into the kitchen.

“You could have forced me up earlier if you wanted,” Erwin said as he made his way to the fridge. “I could have fixed you something myself.”

“Nah.” Mikasa lifted her daughter into a chair at the table and gave the child her juice and chopped fruits. “You looked like you really needed to sleep in, so…” Erwin looked at her.

Oh, how he loved her so.

“Well, _tomorrow_ , I’ll be up before you both and fix up a surprise.”

“Surpwise!” The child cheered, throwing her arms up.

“Inside voice, baby.” Mikasa leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, before lightly tapping her nose with a finger. “Eat your fruit, hm?”

“Mn!”

Erwin couldn’t help but smile as he watched them. Mikasa took a sip of her water before looking over at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled even more. “It’s just that my lotuses are as beautiful as ever today.” This was met with a snort as Mikasa turned away, most likely to hide her blushing.

“Yeah, well…” her voice lowered so he could barely hear her, “…you’re beautiful, too.”

Chuckling, Erwin moved toward her and hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on the temple, and resulting with an “eewwwww!” from their child.


End file.
